finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Coliseum (World of Final Fantasy)
|items=Old Journalist Notes 5 (Maxima version) |notr=no |enemies= *Various enemies in the Coliseum matches *Mel (Maxima version) }} The Coliseum is a location in World of Final Fantasy. It can be accessed by talking to the Tonberry within the North Promenade of Nine Wood Hills. Story After Chapter 4, Lann and Reynn visit the North Promenade, but are suddenly whisked away to the Coliseum, where they come across a Tonberry, and are introduced to the place. During the Postscript, Lann and Reynn make an effort to recruit all seven of the Pleiad. Whether the player has attempted a match during the Postscript, or has has fought three battles in the Coliseum before, the twins encounter Ifrit and Shiva and engage battle with them. After imprisming the two, twins see Ifrit and Shiva again, but Ramuh enters the conversation. After the three leave, the twins then imprism Ramuh in battle. With the three of the Pleiad recruited, the twins continue with their plan to defeat Brandelis and reverse summon the Cogna back through the Ultima Gate. According to the Who's Who, the Coliseum is also referred to as "Battle Arena Alexander", and is a structure-like esper similar to the ones found in Grymoire. The Tonberry that manages the Coliseum, Master Tonberry, is said to the 42nd in his line of descendants that have watched over it. Coliseum Rules In the Coliseum, the player can challenge enemies and previous foes. The battles are unlocked as the story progresses, or when certain foes are defeated—either from the story line or from Intervention Quests. Most Coliseum battles feature enemies in stacks not seen anywhere else in Grymoire. The player can also unlock battles with certain foes if they have acquired Coliseum Tickets, either as DLC or already included in the Maxima version. The player chooses a match from a list of challenges. Each match shows an icon of a Mirage, the level, its rewards, and its completion. Matches can be sorted by the level; its completion, and lack thereof; and its ID. When the player initiates a Coliseum match, the players' stacks begin with full HP and AP, but the Champion Gauge is reduced to zero. The player will not be able to flee from the match. Regardless of the outcome, the player's HP, AP, and Champion Gauge revert back to what they were before accepting a match. When the player wins a Coliseum match, they do not gain any EXP but are rewarded with items and gil. The player can take on a match as many times as they wish, but receive a different reward for repeat victories—gil earned remains the same, however. The player cannot use the Treasure Hunter Mirajewel to change the rewards, but can still use the Gilfinder Mirajewel to change the amount of gil earned. Battles completed are marked with a shield with a red checkmark superimposed over it. There are no rewards for completing every match. When playing on a New Game+ file in the Maxima version, Coliseum matches do not increase in difficulty while the Nightmare difficulty is activated. Time Attack In the Maxima version, the Coliseum includes Time Attack challenges for completed matches, where the player must win matches within certain time goals. The player earns different rewards when completing a Time Attack challenge in addition to the subsequent rewards and gil earned in a match. When selecting a match, the player is given the option to take on the challenge, by selecting "Time Attack Challenge". The player can still select the normal version of the match, however, under "Normal Challenge". Time Attack challenges place a level cap. If the player's stacks' levels surpass the cap, their levels are set to that amount. The player's stacks can still use their abilities, however. Level caps vary between matches. When initiating a Time Attack version of the match, a time goal in white numbers appears on the screen. The player can pause the timer by viewing the Mirages' data. If the time goal expires, the numbers on the timer turn red, but the player can still continue the match as normal. As with regular challenges, the player can take on Time Attack challenges as many times as they wish, and the reward to clearing them does not change. Completed Time Attack challenges are marked with a stopwatch with a red checkmark superimposed over it. Excluding the Speedster achievement that can be only be obtained when playing World of Final Fantasy Maxima for the Xbox One, there are no rewards for completing every Time Attack challenge. Consecutive Battles In the Maxima version, Consecutive Battles are unlocked after clearing the Postscript. In these matches, the player takes on several battles consisting of bosses from the main story line. There are three of such matches. As with other regular matches, the player begins each battle with full HP and AP, and an empty Champion Gauge. If the player summons a Mega Mirage in a battle, it cannot be summoned again in the remaining battles. The player earns the rewards from the match after all battles have been cleared. When accepting the Time Attack Challenge version of a Consecutive Battle, the time goal is applied for the entirety of the match. The player earns the Time Attack reward(s) when they clear all the battles within the time goal. List of battles Multiplayer Enemies ;Administration Desk *Mel (Maxima version) ;Arena *2P Serafie (DLC/''Maxima'') *2P Tama (DLC/''Maxima'') *Adamantoise *Ahriman *Asterius *Astraea (DLC/''Maxima'') *Baby Tonberry *Babyhemoth *Bahamutian Commander (Maxima) *Behemoth *Bihydra *Bismarck *Black Mage (Maxima) *Black Nakk (Maxima) *Blood Eye *Boko (DLC/''Maxima'') *Bomb *Bombino *Brothertaur (Maxima) *Buer *Cactrot (Maxima) *Cactuar *Cactuar Johnny (DLC/''Maxima'') *Carbuncle *Cenchos *Chocobo *Chocochick (DLC/''Maxima'') *Cocadrille *Cockatrice *Copper Gnome *Crimson Armor (DLC/''Maxima'') *Dark Behemoth (DLC/''Maxima'') *Death Machine *Deathskull *Demivampire *Devil Wolf (Maxima) *Diva Serafie (Maxima) *Dramut (Maxima) *Einhänder *Elite Entom *Exnine Bahamut (Maxima) *Federation Guard (Maxima) *Fenrir *Flammantoise *Floating Eye *Giant Goblin (Maxima) *Gilgamesh *Glow Moogle (DLC/''Maxima'') *Goblin *Golden Flan (Maxima) *Golem Head *Grandfenrir (Maxima) *Ifreeta★ *Ifrit★ *Imp *Iris (DLC/''Maxima'') *Kaguya Flan (DLC/''Maxima'') *King Bomb *Knight in the Golden Mask (Maxima) *Kobold Mimic (DLC/''Maxima'') *Korrigan *Kraken *Kupirate *Kuza Beast *Kyubi *Largebuncle (Maxima) *Left Claw *Lucky Toad *Magitek Armor *Magitek Armor P (DLC/''Maxima'') *Malboro *Master Cactuar *Master Moogle *Master Tonberry *Mecha Choco (Maxima) *Mecha Chocobo (Maxima) *Mecha Chocobo★ *Mega Red Dragon (Maxima) *Mega Sharqual *Metalliskull *Mindflayer (Maxima) *Miney (DLC/''Maxima'') *Mini Flan *Mini Golem *Minimantoise *Minotaur (Maxima) *Mo (DLC/''Maxima'') *Moogle *Mu *Mythril Giant *Nidhogg (DLC/''Maxima'') *Omega *Omega Bane *Paleberry *Plumed Knight (Maxima) *Ponini (Maxima) *Quachacho (DLC/''Maxima'') *Quacho Queen *Quacho *Ramewl★ *Ramuh★ *Red Bonnetberry (DLC/''Maxima'') *Red Dragon *Right Claw *Sand Worm *Sandicore *Sea Serpent (Maxima) *Searcher *Serafie (Maxima) *Sharqual *Shiva★ *Shiva-Ixion (Maxima) *Shivalry★ *Skull Eater *Sky Dragon (DLC/''Maxima'') *Spark Dragon *Syldra★ (Maxima) *Tama (Maxima) *Tamamohimé (Maxima) *Tiamat *Tonberry *Tonberry King *Topaz Carbuncle (DLC/''Maxima'') *Trihyde *Ultima Weapon *Ultros★ *Valefor *Vampire *Vampire Prime *War Machine *Water Golem (Maxima) *Water Toad *Werebat *White Chocobo (DLC/''Maxima'') *White Nakk Items ;Administration Desk *Old Journalist Notes 5 (Maxima version) Musical Themes "World of the Coliseum" is the background theme that plays at the Coliseum. Gallery WoFF The Coliseum Concept Artwork.png|Concept artwork WoFF The Coliseum Concept Artwork2.png|Concept artwork Etymology Category:Locations in World of Final Fantasy